A conventional hairdressing tool cart comprises a frame and two side boards mounted to opposite sides of the frame to define therebetween a space in which drawers are mounted. The frame is comprised of four upright columns located at four corners of a rectangle and a plurality of cross bars connected between the columns. The side boards that are mounted to opposite sides of the frame form a plurality of rails for movably supporting the drawers. Hairdressing tools and accessories are deposited and received in the drawers.
However, since the hairdressing is a complicated process requiring a variety of tools and accessories. Arrangement and management of the tools and accessories is thus difficult. It often takes quite some time for a hairdresser to look for proper ones among the variety of tools and accessories deposited in the drawers of the cart.
Further, the conventional hairdressing cart has a fixed structure. In other words, it is not possible for an ordinary person to disassemble the card and re-arrange the parts of the cart in different ways for suiting different requirements.
Thus, it is desired to have a hairdressing tool cart that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior arts.